This disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device having a circuit structure in which a transceiver and a wireless network processor can multiplex an amplifier.
Transmitting and receiving performance of a current WiFi (Wireless Fidelity) wireless networking chipset is not high. For example, for a currently mainstream chip WCN3680B of a QC (Qualcomm) platform, when it operates at a frequency band of 2.4G, the transmitting power thereof is relatively small, and the maximum transmitting power is only 15.2 dBm. And, when it operates at this frequency band, the receiving sensitivity thereof is only −73.5 dBm, which results in a small coverage range of wireless signal transmitted, and the opportunity of connecting a wireless access node is correspondingly reduced. A low receiving sensitivity may result in a weak WiFi wireless networking signal after being connected to the wireless access node, and thus the wireless network connection tends to be disconnected, which affects a usage experience of a user.
At present, there is a solution which improves the transmitting power of WiFi by adding an outlaid FEM (Front End Module), and the Qualcomm platform supports this solution. Although a MTK (MediaTek) platform supports it theoretically, this support is not validated practically. Further, adding the Front End Module would increase the manufacturing cost of the product, and increase the area of an arranging lines of a printed circuit board, and the improvement of the performance of WiFi is limited, which can be only improved by 2-3 dB.